U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,010 discloses a conventional vacuum filter funnel which is useful for separating solids from liquids. The funnel has a vacuum intake member which forms an airtight seal with a filtrate container, and also forms an airtight seal with an upper funnel member which has a perforated bottom. A threaded sleeve member fits within the upper funnel member and assists in holding the filter medium above the perforated bottom.
However, because the vacuum intake member has a bottom outlet shaped to form an airtight seal with the filtrate container, a neck of the filtrate container needs to be of a specific size. In addition, if it is necessary to separate solids and liquids of a large volume, it would be troublesome to replace a filled filtrate container with an empty one.